1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a hinge structure, and particularly to a hinge structure for automobile hoods or the like.
2. Description of Prior Art
It is known to provide a hinge structure for automobile hoods like that of a bracket fixedly attached to a hood and an automobile body which is rotatably connected by a plurality of links including and a link mechanism having a square shape or a multiple shape constructed as well as an urging mechanism such as a spring etc. for urging the bracket fixed to the hood into the rising direction thereof. In such case it is necessary to slowly open the hood and the spring force of the urging mechanism has a corresponding limit, therefore it is desirable that the spring moment of the urging mechanism is a slightly larger than the deadweight moment of the hood. However, when the hinge structure is constructed like as mentioned hereinabove, the holding force in the full opening position of the hood is not always enough and the hood is thus moved unsteadily. Accordingly, when the engine itself is repaired and inspected, a possible danger exists for example upon the occurence of a sudden gust of wind.